Secrets
by Watashiwanokokoro
Summary: A normal girl found herself to be a Noah, and is the other half of Allen Walker, who insistently fell in love with her. *Updated!* Allen x OC waring! seductive/madly in love Allen!
1. Poroluge

Ahhhh~ hello guys, I decided to add this cuz it would be confusing why Allen loves Zoe when he just met her...sorry for the spoiler ==

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**This takes place after Allen had escaped, or leaved, the Black order**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inside Allen's mind...<em>**

* * *

><p>"Zoe?" Allen asked, "yes, now we have became one, but there is another half we need" Neah answered. "How come I never know that?" Allen asked."because this is top secret, only me and Mana knows this, now counting you, and soon Zoe. "<p>

"Anyways, you need to find her, but be careful!, you are going to fell madly in love with her" Neah smirked, "Why?" Allen asked, "because she is your other half!" "Okay...?"

"So, what does she look like?" "She looks beautiful" "that is helpful" "what? she is!" "other than that" "let's just say that she is opposite of you" "?" "phew~, why are you so stupid?" "wha-" "she has black hair and brown eyes that will make you fell in deep" Neah sighed.

"Okay!so after we find her, you can get on our schedule?" "yes, of course, but-" "but what?" "er, Zoe might- never mind" Allen raised an eyebrow, but he let it go, "So, what are we waiting for?"


	2. I'm a noah!

Hello! this is my first D. gray man fanfic!, Plz be nice, I'm totally in love with Allen, sqeee!

Okay, this fanfic is about a normal girl who is obsessed with DGM found out that "she" is Allen's other half(never-mind Road, I hate her) and a powerful Noah, when they became together, they're going to be the strongest Noah ever~!

warning: seductive Allen

**Chapter 1: I'm a Noah?!**

* * *

><p>Zoe sighed as she climbed up-stairs to her bedroom, she had just yet finished another DGM fanfiction, she wish that Allen Walker exists, she is madly in love with him, she also wanted to be a Noah, she doesn't care if she is going to be the weakest, she just want to be a Noah. Her life isn't easy, with a pair of super annoying parent who doesn't love her, all of her fake friends trying to get something from her, and school isn't any better.<p>

She had know how to play the Violin and the Piano,she personally likes the Violin better, she is also better at it too. Zoe opened the door that leds to her bedroom, planing to take a nice long bath.

After closing the bedroom door and make sure to lock it, she walked to her bathroom door, turning on the water and humming to her self, she stripped out of her clothes.

**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
>ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to<br>ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao...**

Zoe quietly sang, she had loved that song since her first heard it, noticing that the water is warm enough, she climbed in the bathtub. Wetting her hair, she closed her eyes and relaxed, not knowing that a whit ark had appeared before her-

**Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume  
>Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni<br>umare-ochita kagayaku om-**

She was interrupted by something, or someone heavy fell on top of her, knocking backwards, she slipped and landed butt first in the bathtub. "Owwwwwww!" she yipped, then realizing what the hell had happened, she quickly push the thing off of her, the thing landed on the other side of the bathtub, then suddenly, it moved "Ow..." the thing- wait, is that hair?, it's hard for her to see while the shower water is still running, "maybe this isn't such a good idea" the person mumbled.

"Who-who are you?" Zoe asked weakly, she had noted that the person is a guy. _He's going to do anything funny, is he?_ Zoe thought, then shrank back when the guy stood up and turned off the source of the water.

"Oh! there a person here!" he then bowed, "I'm so sorry! I will leave immediately!" with that, he glanced around the the room, knowing the whole setting of the room, he walked out of the bathtub and head toward the door.

Zoe is not the type of girl who will just sat and do nothing when a guy she have never met appear out of no where and leave. "halt!" she shouted, standing up and jump out of the bathtub to catch the guys sleeve, "don't you dare to leave with out a word of explanation" the guy looked back, the blushed red as a tomato, "Um...Miss, you should put something on..." he advised, Zoe then noticed that she is completely _naked._ Blushing furiously and took a towel to trap around herself, she then tried to distract him, "now explain yourself" she ordered, then, she give it a second thought.

"wait" Zoe put a hand up, "wait in here, till the time I come back, if you moved a single muscle, your dead" Zoe gave him the firmest glare she can mange, then open the bathroom door and walked out to find some clothes to wear.

* * *

><p>Time skip~~~~~~~(I'm too lazy~~~)<p>

* * *

><p>When Zoe reentered her bathroom, she found the stranger standing in the exact same place when she left, how strange... <em>I thought that he would escape, oh will<em> she thought as she walked in."hey dude!" "Allen""huh?""my name is Allen" the guy answered _waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait_, Zoe thought _A-Allen_...Walker?..., no that's not possible!Then, for the first time tonight, she noticed that the intruder had snowy white hair, just like Allen's, his voice is familiar, too.

Then the so-called Allen turned around to face her, Zoe then noted that he had sliver-gray eyes, and a scar just like Allen Walker has...his face is the same too...

They stare into each others eyes for a while, an awkward silence followed.

Zoe was the one who broke the silence, "Um...,my name is Zoe..." she introduced herself. Allen's eyes widened, "Z-Zoe?" he asked, Zoe eyed him uncertainly, "yeah, that's me..." Then, in a blink of an eye, she is in his arms.

It was her first time ever to be hugged by a male, Zoe felt her face redden by the second, she stammered "w-w-w-w-what are you dong?" at the some time, Allen smelled her neck and kissed it, which is making Zoe's face redder, if that's possible.

"**Zoe**" Allen seductively whispered in her ears, making her shiver, "I've finally found you." Allen had no idea how happy he is, all that time, he's been searching for her, his love, and now, he finally found her! He hugged her closer, nuzzling her neck, inhaling her delicious sent, it's addicting, he can't stop.

Allen unwilling pulled away, but kept her in a close distant, he touched her chin, tilting her confused face toward him. He looked at her beautiful face, staring lovingly into her warm chocolate eyes, he pulled some of her still-wet silky hair, it's black as night, everything just as opposite of him, black and white, brown and gray, yup, it's her, his love, the girl whom he would give his life for.

But. the problem is, she doesn't know him.

Allen's heart gave a painful twitch, he loves her, but she doesn't love him back, she doesn't even know him, to her, Allen is just a pervert who shows up in middle of her shower and saw her.., ahem, beautiful naked body..., and hugged her for no good reason.

_Okay...I need to tell her everything_, Allen thought,_ I don't like to force people, but, she is doomed to be with me..., I can't help it neither._

Allen cupped her chin wanting to kiss her, but stopped. He need to get a grip f himself. Allen inhaled and said, "Zoe, you are my other half, the other 14th Noah"

"_**WHAT?!**_" Zoe asked, bewildered, "yes, you are a Noah, a Noah is-" Zoe hold up a hand, "I know what a Noah is" Allen blinked, then smiled. "May I..." Allen hesitated, "May I.., kiss you?" Zoe blinked, she had not expect this, she look into Allen's pleading eyes, it's filled with love and...lust? or is it hunger? "Why?" she asked.

"Because when we, er, kiss, the seal to our power would be broken, so we can use our Noah powers" Allen answered. This had Zoe's attention, she's willing to try.

Zoe found herself nod and closed her eyes, it's weird, although she had just met him, but she felt like that she had known him, she felt save and secure around him, is this...love? After all, she too _is_ in love with Allen, he not bad for her first kiss...

Allen can't describe how happy he is, he leaned down and cupped her cheeks, with was pink, _is this her first kiss?_ Allen thought, he smirked inwardly, feeling possessive. He closed the gap between their lips, gently at first, but Allen found himself wanting more of that soft lips, so he snaked his hand around her slim waist, pulling her closer and pressed his lips more firmly on Zoe's.

Allen can't control himself anymore, he licked Zoe's bottom lip, causing her to gasp,(A/N:I can't believe I'm writing this) taking the chance, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring her warm cavern, Zoe taste like sweet milk chocolate, Allen found this taste addicting. He wrapped his tongue around Zoe's, who moaned sweetly. Allen wanted to hear more of the musical sound, so he started exploring with his hands, then suddenly, he froze.

This is not like him at all, not at all, what's wrong with him? Allen pulled back and checked if Zoe's okay, what he found makes him harder to control himself not the devour Zoe. her face was cutely flushed, her eyes was half lid and filled with lust, her hair stick to her face, a trail of their saliva trailed down her perfect chin.

Allen looked away "Z-zoe, I'm sorry" this had snapped Zoe put of her daze, she blushed and looked away" I-It's okay..."

They both froze when they heard a knock of her bedroom door.

* * *

><p>(AN: yeaaaaaaaaa!, first chapy done~! Ha ha, cliff hanger!)

Allen: I love you, Zoe

Zoe: me too

Allen really?!

Zoe: no

Me: anyways, Plz review~!


	3. Dark

**Hello everyone! This is the second chapter! Enjoy~~~**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>They both froze at the sound of knocking, Zoe eyeballed Allen, who is panicking. "Zoe, is something wrong?, I heard a thud."Zoe's mom asked, "N-No!, everything is fine!" Zoe quickly answered."then why don't you opened the door?" then her mom paused, "you better not break anything, specifically your fingers, or your arm" "Mom, I'm fine" "then open the door!" Zoe glanced at Allen, who has hidden under her huge Queen-size bed, then, she opened her door.<p>

"What happened to your face?" was her mom's first question. Zoe then noticed that there's a trail of her and Allen's saliva down her chin from the previous activity, she blushed and quickly made a excuse, "Oh, I was drinking water when you knocked, and I got chocked by the water" She pulled a tissue from her tissue box and wept away the, er, thing.

Zoe's mom eyed her warily, "did you break anything?" "No! I'm fine!" "Okay, careful." with that, she left, leaving Zoe and Allen alone again.

"Um..."Allen said, "what-" he stopped when Zoe fainted and clasped onto the ground, freaking out, Allen hurried to Zoe's side only to found her skin grey and 7 black crosses on her smooth forehead. T_he change had begun! _Allen thought,_ I should take her to our ark._

* * *

><p>Time Skip~<p>

* * *

><p>Zoe opened her eyes to find herself in a room, she's laying on a bed. Scared, Zoe quickly sat up but find herself couldn't do so, Looking down, she found Allen lying on her smiled and touched his snow white hair, which was soft as silk. "Allen..." she whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>Allen woke up with a start, then after he had recovered, he looked at Zoe, who is...staring at him? "Zoe!" Allen breathed, then without thinking, he hugged her, then he pulled away and kissed her full on the lips. Then he stopped and jerked away, "I-I'm so sorry!" he stood up and bowed, why can't he control himself around Zoe?!<p>

Seeing that there isn't any reaction around Zoe, which is odd, Allen sat down on the bed beside Zoe."Are you feeling any better?" He asked."llen.." "Hm?" He leaned closer to Zoe to hear her better, "What?" he asked again, then suddenly, in a swift motion, Zoe pulled him on top of her, then she turned and now _she_ is on top of a confused Allen.  
>"Z-Zoe?!" Allen asked meekly, she leaned down and (AN: NO! why am I writing this?!) captured his lips. Allen's eyes widened as Zoe's tongue preyed opened his mouth, sliding her delicious tongue in, she wrapped her tongue around Allen's fighting for dominance, of course, Zoe won this time.

Allen pushed Zoe away after this had been going for awhile and she had no intention to stop, Allen grabbed Zoe's wrists and turned her over so he now is on top."Who are you?, you're not Zoe" Allen asked. The girl under her smirked, "I'm Zoe, she's me, we are one" she answered, "or~, you can call me 'Dark-side of Zoe'" she offered.

Allen nodded,"what do you want to tell me?" he asked. "Before that, how did you notice?" the dark Zoe asked, "1), i just met her, I can tell she is not the type of girl who would french kiss a guy willingly who she just met, 2) Zoe would have noticed that her skin color had turned grey." Allen answered. "Nice~" D. Zoe cooed, "Now answered my question please!" Allen pressed, "Fine~" D. Zoe pouted, even though she not Zoe, the good one, she still is cute!, Allen blushed.

"I am her Noah" D. Zoe began, "just like you and Neah, Don't worry, Zoe is the domain one, which means that I can't take over her expect when she is weak, angry,fainted, or if she wants me to~ just like what Neah does! " D. Zoe then smirked. She closed her eyes, letting her head falling to the right."Um...Dark?"(Allen calls her Dark~!) Allen asked, then Dark opened her eyes, and turned to face Allen."**ARGH!**" she shirked and pushed Allen off of her, Allen stumbled backwards, and studies himself.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" she demanded, getting as far away as Allen the room allows. Allen blinked, this means that Zoe is back! He moved towards Zoe, "It's okay." he said, "I'm not going to do anything to you!" "Ah~!" Zoe suddenly moaned, Allen blushed and looked at her worriedly "Are you okay?! what happened?" "nnngh, ack!" was his replied.

Zoe then slide to the ground, wall supporting her back, "Zoe! please tell me what's wrong!" Allen begged, it's painful to watch Zoe suffer, wait, is she?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside Zoe's head...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dark came behind Zoe and grabbed her breasts, smirking evilly and starts squeezing them, "A-Ah~...W-what are you doing? Dark?" Zoe demanded, slapping her hands off of her, "score:100,000,000!" Dark announced proudly "you, my girl, have the best boobs in the universe!"<p>

"Why thank you." Zoe sighed. Zoe had known the Dark side of her since 5th grade, where she lost control and allowed Dark to take over, even her 5th grade teachers were scared of her. Annnnnnddddd, she is not letting that happen again, now that they had their powers unsealed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are my Noah?" Zoe turned to face Dark "all this time, i thought that I had a split personalty" "That is because you didn't ask!" Dark pouted. "Oh, and you have to let me take over at school!" Dark added, "you are to weak to do all those stuff!" Zoe nodded, "Fine, but why?" "because you need to concentrate on your transformation!" Zoe sighed, "FINE!, but don't you dare to mess up!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>the outside world...<em>**

* * *

><p>Allen eyed Zoe uneasily, she had passed out for 20 minutes and he is ever-so worried about her. A small 'oof' came for Zoe, Allen perked up and asked "Z-Zoe?" "No, Dark" she answered. Allen frowned, "what did you do to her?" he demanded, Dark smirked, "I did something you'd want to do so badly" Allen raised an eyebrow "and what, prey tell, is that?" "playing with Zoe's boobs" Allen's face heated up, at he same time, he <em>is<em> envies that Dark gets to do it.

"For a week" Dark continued, "I will go to school for Zoe, while she needs to concentrate on her transformation into a stable Noah from" then she smirked, "My, er,_ our _powers have been unleashed, want to try them?" Allen nodded.

Allen's powers are to be able to control human beings, mind and soul, while can he teleport, will, destroy anything with his mind and all that jazz, while Zoe's or Dark's powers were to control anything that's not living, instead of destroying, she can produce what ever she want, yeah she can teleport too.

When those two become together, they are the strongest Noah, will, as strong as the Earl...(I'm sorry, this sounds so cheesy, but, I, er you need to understand the powers they have, bare this plz!)

Poor Zoe, what she doesn't know is that Dark is going to destroy Earth...Did she care anyways?


	4. A week of mortal school

**chappy 3! **

**Phew~! okay, the next few chaps are going to be, like Dark going to a normal 7th grade for Zoe...annnnnnnnnnnd she is gonna mess up real fast...**

* * *

><p><strong>Freckson Middle school...Day 1<br>**

"Okay, first period...speech?" Dark said to herself, she hadn't payed much attention to Zoe's school life, she was busy doing something else..."phew! it is on second floor-! wait, I need to put Zoe's violin in the orchestra room first! Bah!, so much trouble!" then a thought came to Dark, she hadn't control this body for so long! and now that she had her powers, she can use them! Duh!

Dark first teleported to the orchestra room, earning looks from people, nah, she doesn't really care if the secret is out, she is (maybe) going to destroy Earth anyways. "Zooooooooooooooe!" one Zoe's friends yelled, "how come I didn't see you?!"she demanded, "Daniella" Dark nodded to her, "I teleported"

"sure!" she ignored the answer and asked "want to walk upstairs together?" "Nah, first I need to put Zo-my violin up first, then I'm going to teleport upstairs." Daniella stared at her, "you can just say no" "no" Daniella's face reddened, "you have been acting weird, Zoe" "I'm not Z-, never mind, do you want me to teleport you upstairs?, I'm not sure if I can though, because that is Allen's power to do so?" "I'll walk" came the answer, "okay" then Daniella stomped out of the orchestra room, along with her other friends, who is giving 'Zoe' confused looks.

Dark sighed as she walked to Zoe's locker bent down and pushed her violin right through the metal cage, turning away to teleport, a hand grabbed her arm. "Zoe!, how did you do that that?!" another friend, or so-called friend, of Zoe, Sinna asked. "what?, I'm a Noah, my power allows me to" Dark answered, "That is impossible!" Sienna insisted, not believing what she just had seen, solid violin case going through a solid metal cage? Impossible!

Dark sighed, "I have powers, and I did that, period" she didn't know why she had been so patient with her,oh yeah, Zoe asked her to, "I'm leaving" then she teleported to her speech class(this sound so retarded), leaving a stunned friend behind.

* * *

><p>First period isn't hard, Dark just had to watch a bunch of idiots performing something stupid, the class lasted painfully long, then finally came the annoying bell, Dark stayed in her seat, "Second period...Math" she murmured to herself.<p>

"okeyyyy~" Dark stretched and move downstairs(I decided to use move and went instead of teleporting because that sound so stupid, hope you understand).

Dark went to her seat, ignoring the glances from other useless mortals, "get out your assignment from last night!" Mrs. Phony, Zoe's math teacher shouted over the yelling of the class. _crap!_ Dark thought,_ so many happened last night, Zoe forgot to do her homework! _

Dark stole a glance at the girl's paper, who sits beside her and is gawking about some hot gym guy. The Dark quickly made a copy of he homework and the answers, in her, Zoe's, own handwriting, of course. "Zoe! ZOOOOOOOOOOOOE!"Dark sighed, it is the idiotic guy, Collin?, that sits behind Zoe. Zoe often complained to Dark how the guy won't stop annoying her.

Dark turned around and pointed to Collin's mouth and demanded, "shut your mouth or else I will sew it up" "What?!, no you can't!" "try me" Dark stared Collin down. "Class!" Mrs. Phony clapped her hands, "we have a new student here~!" then a certain cute white-haired teen stepped in the class, putting on a bright smile of his, "Hello~!, my name is Allen Walker, nice to met y'all!"

Dark's jaw dropped, _the hell?_ Dark thought, _Allen freaking Walker?!, why the hell is- ohhhh, that's why he didn't do anything when I went to school, huh, this is what he is planing._Dark closed her mouth and smirked, having Allen here is going to be handy. Then, a large amount of squeaking and squealing interrupt her thoughts, turning her head to Allen, who is in middle of the 'in-love' group of girls, Dark frowned, she doesn't care about Allen Walker, but Zoe does, if he ever cheat on Zoe, Dark is going to kick his sorry ares and rip his fricking head off.

"**HEY! get in your seats!**" Mrs. Phony yelled angrily. But everyone ignored her, what stopped them is a large amount of darkest atmosphere sending shivers down their back, so strong that even humans can feel it. They slowing turned toward Z-Dark, who carelessly walked through the love crowd. "Allen fu**ing Walker " Dark calmly stated, (Trying to keep this a T!==) People gasped, Zoe don't ever cuss.

Dark is ever-so pissed now, Allen kept going on and on with those stupid humans, smiling like an idiot, had he forgotten about Zoe?! "What the hell are you doing?" Dark asked, "Wait, you know him?" one of Zoe's classmate asked her, "Of course" it was the girl's turn to get their jaws dropped. "Can you tell me more?" came the question , one by one, they tired to ask Dark, "Hell no, now the the carp away from me" Dark answered, the girl stood shocked. "now, Allen Walker. Have you forgotten Zoe?" Allen stared at her dumbly, "No?" Dark kicked him in the stomach and said, "wrong answer" Allen 'oof'ed and fell on his back, earning surprised gasps from other people.

"Zoe!" Mrs. Phony demanded, "what in the world are you doing?, I'm afraid that I am going to put you on five step!" Dark paused, she didn't want Zoe to have a bad record, but, she might destroy this world, so there isn't going to be any, but...she still didn't want that. "**Don't you dare,**" Dark turned to Mrs. Phony's direction, "**put Zoe on a five step, I will freaking _destroy_ this piece of useless world**" She said out loud, "Excuse me?, young lady, you are coming to the office with me" Mrs' Phony is mad. "Pffff, no way in hell,I'm not done with this cheater yet" Dark pointed to Allen, who already stood up, saying that he is fine to those stupid girls.

"No, Zoe, you are coming with me, and you are in _big_ trouble!" Mrs. Phony assured Dark, who stared her down, "_**Make me**_" Dark challenged. Mrs. Phony made a move to grab Dark's arm, but was stopped by Allen, who is now in middle of Dark and Mrs. Phony, "I'm sorry, what ever I have done that makes you upset, Dark." then he turned to Mrs. Phony and point to her head, "forget about all of this" he demanded, Mrs. Phony blacked out a second later. A girl screamed, then others did too.

"When she wakes up, she will not remember a thing," Allen announced, "I wish that you ladys won't tell a single soul about this, or else, I will be in big trouble and very sad!" Allen (fake)cried, then he turned to leave, then stopped by a another girl. "We will not tell anyone that, but before you go, who is the girl behind you, she looks like Zoe but," she paused, not knowing what to say, "She is Zoe, but the dark side of her. I calls her Dark" Allen answered. Suddenly, everything makes sense. "We have to go" Allen urged Dark, who is also preparing to leave.

* * *

><p>"What did I do?" Allen asked, they moved to a dark closet in the school to hide for the rest of the period. "You flirted with the human girls" Dark answered. "No!" "Yeah!" Allen sighed, "I am so, so sorry, will you forgive me?" Allen begged, there is no wining in a debate with Dark. "Hun! I will forgive you this time, but next time, I will tell Zoe that you were hooking up with other girls" Allen shivered, Dark is very merciless when it comes to this. "Anyways, why aren't you here at 1st?" Dark questioned, "Oh, I'm making the principle add me in as a student, and have the exact same classes with you" Dark nodded, "That is also why you didn't cancel the humans memories in P's class, seems like you don't have the energy to do so, what else did you do?"<p>

"Well, I cancel every human being's memories of the manga and amine D. gray man, and...also letting them know that white hair isn't weird, just a normal hair color like black." Allen answered, "Very well" Dark said, "Um.." "what?" "May I... speak to Zoe?" Dark stared at him, then nodded.

A few seconds later, Zoe smiled her sweet warm smile, "Yes? Allen?" Allen smiled, he only loves Zoe, "May I hug you?" Zoe blinked, "Just for a few seconds" Allen quickly added. "F-fine" Zoe adverted his eyes, blushing a little. Allen smiled and step forward, embracing Zoe with a warm hug.

After a few seconds like this, Allen stepped back, "Um, time to go to next class!" he reminded her, "Oh, so, I'll see you"

* * *

><p>"Zoe" "yeah" "Zoe?" Dark sighed, "I AM HERE!" "Okay, class, take out your Mexican war notes" Mrs. Welles said. 3rd period is history, which Zoe and Dark hate the most. Dark decided not to do this class, but Allen gave her a Please-Dark-just-bare-this look. "Jessica!" the guy behind Zoe, (again) called. "for the thousandth time, my fricking name is ZOE!" Dark shouted, Allen frowned. 'He likes you, so does he and him' Allen mind said (hope you get I meant...) 'Hoh?, I do know that alot of guys like Zoe, but, oh well' Dark answered.<p>

"No~ your real names is Jessica!" The Guy insisted, Dark finally snapped, Allen put a hand on his forehead and sighed. "You freaking baster" Dark threatened, but clearly the human ignored that, "Jessica! J-J-J-J-Jessica~!" he sang. Dark grabbed him by the collar and threw with such great force with one graceful move, that he made a dent on the wall she threw him at.

The class gasped as Dark flowed in midair and a tea set filled with tea popped put of nowhere, along with a fancy little tea table. Dark sighed as she drank some rice tea, this school is really stressing her out. "I'm not saying sorry" Dark submitted Allen when he fixed the problem she had caused, noticing that Allen is very tried and weak. "Please, get down before they woke up" Allen begged. "hmp" Dark answered.

The rest of the class flowed through easily, not counting the numbers of time Dark had to stare The Guy down so he would fricking shut up.

"4th period, Chamber Orch." Dark said, "are you in?" she asked, this is one of the reasons why Dark is so proud of Zoe, Chamber is an advanced Orchestra, no one can just waltz in and be in Chamber, they have to be really good at their string instruments to be able to do so. What makes Dark more proud is that there is only 8 seventh graders were were in the whole Orch. of 35, and Zoe is one of them.

Allen smirked and nodded, "I'm a 8th grader,-" "wait, you are 15, so why?" Allen winked at her and said, "My file says that I'm 14" "Nice~" Dark cooed as they walked down the hall way, some girls came and tries to speak to Allen, so Dark left him behind.

...

"Class~!" their Orch. teacher, Mrs. Devotee announced as everyone has finished unpacking and is in their seats. "We, have a new member!" that caught everyone's attention, some girls started squealing, Allen walked up "Hi, my name is Allen Walker, nice to met you!" He smiled a famous smile of his, some girls and ...guys?, even fainted. "alright!" Mrs. Devotee cheerfully said, heart shaped eyes on Allen, "where do you wanna sit?~3" She asked.

" Zoe , I want to sit by Zoe" the whole class gasped, "Allen?, are you sure?" Mrs. D asked, then pointed to a beautiful girl who was drooling at Allen, "are you sure?, you can sit by Lura!" she offered, snapping Lura out of her daze, she batted her fake eyelashes, smiling, and patted the empty seat beside her. Allen smiled at her and said, "Sorry, I only want to sit with Zoe" then he went to sit on the chair beside Dark, who have been waiting for him, "What takes you so long? you idiot." she scolded, Lura's jaw dropped, so is the whole class's.

"sorry, got lost" Allen apologized, "that is why you should ignore those stupid human and follow me" Zoe said, looking annoyed, "Sorry!, I will next time!" Allen assured. Mrs.D looked nervous, "so, let's start the class!"

...

"Can we sit by you at lunch?" a group of Allen-fan-girls asked, "I'm sorry!, I'm sitting with Zoe." Allen answered, the fan girls finally snapped, "Allen-sama, you were always sayin' Zoe this and Zoe that, what is the relationship between you two?!" They asked, "Um..." Allen blushed, so Dark answered for Allen, "eh?!, they're engaged" Dark said as if it's nothing, the fan girls didn't notice that Dark said 'they' because they're frozen, "is it true, Allen-sama?" one of the FG asked, "y-yeah" Allen said.

"B-b-b-but that's so old!, you don't have to marry the one you don't love, this is 21 century!" they shouted, "WHAT?!" Dark yelled, "YOU **DON'T LOVE** ZOE?!" she produced a sword and held it under Allen's chin, where his neck is. "**I say~**" Dark smiled a very creepy smile, "**What about a life and death duel?**" "W-wait!" "**no**" "I-I do love Zoe!, love her so much that I can give my life for her!" Allen admitted, then, realizing what he had just said in-front of the whole B-lunch cafe , he blushed beet red.

Dark seemed to calmed down, at lease she got rid of the sword she's holding, "really?" she asked, "really, I swear!" Allen sweared, "wait till Zoe hears this" Dark smirked

...

"5 and 6th period is English" Dark reminded Allen, "this one is easy" So the rest of the day, after 7th period, which is science, they head home.

* * *

><p>Gah! sorry it took so long! but this is going to be cool, okay, I'm choosing a disaster, so let's vote! please review! or else I can't finish it, yes, u may c thus as a threat.<p>

Zombie attack

Robber/killer attack

tsunami?

tormnato

earth quick

fire

any thing else?

er..., these are the choose that are going to be in the story during the week Dark goes to school for Zoe...


End file.
